Today
by Lanee
Summary: Sakura has been abused for years, but she has Syaoran to protect her. Will he help her through her time of need? rating for profanity. But only a little! And itsa one shot. Again. Teehee!


"That plate still has a spot! Can't you see it? Or are you too much of a bitch to look?!"  
  
Her foul breath blew down my neck as I shivered. Lucy brought the plate down, and I flinched, my thin body shaking as it hit the floor and shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
Touya..Mom, Dad, where are you?  
  
I felt myself back 7 years again, where I was being rushed to the emergency room; voices everywhere.  
  
"Poor girl, her mother, then her brother, and now, her father. Gone..She must be so alone.."  
  
Gone?  
  
Alone.  
  
These words were so new. So different to my happy innocent world.  
  
Innocent?  
  
I almost snorted as Lucy ordered me to clean up all the shards, picking one up herself, hurling it towards me, and stalking out of the room. At least she didn't stay to whip me while I worked. She had to go take her -beauty sleep-. My vision dimmed and cleared as I bent down, the warm blood running down my arm.  
  
Lucy had married father 9 years after Momma died. I was twelve. Touya and I had hated her with all our hearts.  
  
Exactly 3 months after they were back from their honeymoon, Touya had been killed at a nightclub where he'd been working, and the case was abandoned soon after.  
  
There was no doubt in my mind it had been Lucy.  
  
Then on my 16th birthday. My sweet 16. Father died in a car crash with me in it. The other driver was unknown. A hit and run crash. I couldn't call it an accident.  
  
Because I knew it wasn't.  
  
Had it really been 4 whole months? Without father to come home to make Lucy suddenly put on that plastic smile, and throw the stick out the window.  
  
I guess she grew tired of it.  
  
As I threw the last piece back into the trashcan, I saw the ripped place where the shard had cut it through the bag.  
  
Just like the rip in my heart.  
  
Pulling myself up with my good arm, if you could call it good, I started the water again, and continued with the dishwashing and scrubbing. One of the many tasks I had to do everyday.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rapping sound. Jerking my head up, my instincts kicked in, and I ducked, grabbing my neck and kneeling, protecting my face. Then I got up when I heard a soft, "It's okay, it's me, Syaoran! Open up!"  
  
I struggled with the window, as it got harder by each passing day to open.  
  
"Syaoran!" I whispered urgently, "She still might be awake! She only left a few minutes ago!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged as his lean frame crawled over the counter. "Why would I care if that bitch's sleeping or not?!"  
  
I sighed and flopped back on the creaky kitchen chair. "I don't know anymore.."  
  
Syaoran came around and scooted another chair next to me. Holding out a package, he told me to open it. "It'll be okay. I got some tickets from my mom to Hong Kong. She couldn't dream of that proper, pretty, Lucy Hallaway of being a stupid, lousy, f-"  
  
"Okay okay Syaoran! I know; its okay!" I laughed as I held the package tighter. "What's in it?"  
  
Syaoran gestured for me to open it, and I gasped as I unwrapped the most beautiful cake I'd ever seen.  
  
"Wei is the best cook in the world." Syaoran said smiling and he reached into the cupboard for a knife. Then when he took it out, he stopped so suddenly, he almost dropped it.  
  
"Sakura?! Why is there blood on this thing?!"  
  
"B-blood?"  
  
Syaoran took three steps and was back at my side as he wrenched the cake from my hands, set it on the table, and flipped my wrists over, and sighed as he slowly sat down again.  
  
"Sakura, you know cutting yourself won't help anything!" He put his hands to his forehead before he got up again and began to wash the knife.  
  
"Oh gosh, I was careless; I should have washed it." I said quickly, walking over to the sink and taking the knife from Syaoran's hands. I began to scrub ferociously.  
  
"Today."  
  
"Huh?' I turned around and sat down again. "What about today?"  
  
"We're leaving today."  
  
I was silent for a moment as the idea sunk into my head.  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"Why not?!" Syaoran turned his head quickly and lowered his eyes immediately. "Oh, sorry for yelling, but we're going."  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's no reason for you to stay here in this..This pigsty! Sakura! This place isn't for a person like you! Come with me today. I know we planned on next week, but I can't stand this any longer!"  
  
I sighed. Today, next week, what difference did it make? Maybe painful memories will go away with the scars on my body.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Taking his hand, I smiled the most genuine smile I could muster. "Thank you Syaoran-" I stopped when I felt a lump rising, and swallowed. "Thank you for everything, and I-"  
  
I jerked back to hear a loud thump, then cursing, and the footsteps pounding down the hall.  
  
"GO!" I almost screamed as I pushed Syaoran out the front door, forgetting about the open window, and rewrapped the cake. Sliding it under the table, I regained my composure seconds before Lucy came back to the kitchen, her hair a mess.  
  
"I forgot my fuckin' pill." She muttered as she walked around me like I wasn't there, which was fine with me.  
  
As soon as she picked up the bottle and popped the darn thing into her mouth, her eyes traveled to me, and to the clean dishes, and back at me.  
  
"Why is the damn window open?! It's freezing in here." I was quick to close it, cursing at myself for being so careless yet again.  
  
She shuffled passed me and back out the hallway, still mumbling to herself, and I sighed a sigh of relief, thankful that she had been merciful tonight.  
  
After standing still in frozen fear for at least 5 minutes, I slowly walked to the front door and creaked it open.  
  
"Syaoran? You still there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He had left. But I smiled knowing that he would be back. My trusting guardian.  
  
As soon as I was about to close the door, something stopped me and I started to scream, when Syaoran clamped his hand over my mouth and shh-ed me.  
  
"Sorry Sakura," He said as he removed his hand. "I just had to go get the tickets. Wei is going to pick us up here, and we're leaving."  
  
My eyes widened. He had meant it.  
  
"L-leaving? Now? Today?"  
  
"Today."  
  
Today. I was leaving. With Syaoran.  
  
My brain registered. We were leaving.  
  
I turned to Syaoran, grinning. No, not grinning, smiling. Truly smiling.  
  
I threw my arms around him, my tears getting his shirt soaked, while I whispered thank you's and I love you's and you're the best, and yet another, more meaningful I love you.  
  
He leaned back and smiled too. "I love you too."  
  
Today.  
  
~~~~  
  
^ ^ Hello!! I dunno, I just felt like writing this. And I don't cuss! It just adds to the story I guess, and its really reeeeeeally short. Really short. ^ ^ Hope you like! And remember!!!! Review!!!! PLeeeeez!~ xD thank you! See see? I thanked you before hand. ^ ^ heehee. Well.Til next time!~ 


End file.
